Understandable
by invisiblue
Summary: -CANON-/Mengajar Sasuke berbeda dengan mengajar Naruto atau Sakura. Termasuk dengan cara memahami hatinya. Berulang kali Kakashi mencoba, namun hasil akhir kadang berbeda jauh dari yang diharapkannya, dan menoreh luka di sanubari mereka berdua.


**Disclaimer:**

**Naruto © Masashi Kishimoto**

**Warning!**

**Oneshot. Canon. Spoiler anime inside. Alur maju-mundur. Second PoV. Kakashi-centric. Awas ada Out of Character, typo(s), gajebo, abal-abal, dan lain-lain.**

**Summary:**

**Mengajar Sasuke berbeda dengan mengajar Naruto atau Sakura. Termasuk dengan cara memahami hatinya. Berulang kali Kakashi mencoba, namun hasil akhir kadang berbeda jauh dari yang diharapkannya, dan menoreh luka di sanubari mereka berdua.**

_**Happy reading on~**_

**.**

**.**

**.**

"**_Oh. Siapa itu, Itachi-_san_?"_**

"_**Ini adikku. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha."**_

"**_Haai__. __Salam kenal, Sasuke-_chan_. Aku Kakashi Hatake."_**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**UNDERSTANDABLE**

**© Killen**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Aku tidak suka mengatakan hal yang sama berulang kali." Lagi, suaramu mengalun, memecah hening yang hanya diisi oleh desau angin lalu. Kalian berdiri berhadapan, dalam radius beberapa puluh meter, dan kau menyadari bahwa sang murid telah berkembang lebih jauh dari apa yang pernah kau bayangkan. Fisik, maupun jiwa.

Juga **dendamnya**.

"Jangan dibutakan oleh dendam, Sasuke!"

.

.

Sang murid–Uchiha Sasuke–menundukkan kepala. Kedua bahunya berguncang pelan, dan samar-samar, suara tawa memenuhi udara. Tawa yang semakin lama semakin keras. Tawa yang pertama kali kau lihat darinya. Dan bukan jenis tawa yang menyenangkan untuk dilihat maupun didengar. Tanpa dilandasi kegembiraan setitik pun, tawa itu bahkan lebih mirip tangisan dalam bentuk berbeda. Terdengar pilu dan menyayat hati.

Tanpa di komando, tiba-tiba saja tawa itu terhenti. Ekspresi kekosongan terbit di wajah sang murid, kali ini terlihat lebih nyata dibandingkan beberapa saat yang lalu, setelah dia berhasil menghabisi Danzou Shimura seorang diri.

Pandanganmu masih terkunci pada sang murid yang telah angkat kaki dari Konohagakure lebih dari dua tahun terakhir.

Cakra Sasuke jelas sudah menipis, apalagi setelah menginterupsi Pertemuan Lima Kage dan mungkin menghadapi beberapa _shinobi_ kuat–bahkan mungkin para _Kage_–dan membunuh Danzou. Tapi, kau jelas tak bisa lengah dengan semua fakta itu. Sasuke masihlah seorang _nuke-nin_ kelas atas yang bergabung dengan Akatsuki dan seorang anggota klan Uchiha yang menguasai _Mangekyou Sharingan_ di kedua mata.

Di belakangmu, Haruno Sakura, muridmu yang lain juga tak kuasa berkata apa-apa. Begitu pula dengan sesosok gadis dengan luka tusukan di dada yang tergeletak diatas jembatan, mantan anggota Tim Taka yang dibentuk oleh sang murid.

"Itachi–" Parau, suara Sasuke terdengar; nyaris tak tertangkap telinga. Bibirnya–sedikit–bergetar? "–ibu, ayah... dan klanku! BAWA MEREKA SEMUA KESINI!" raungnya keras-keras, yang kauanggap sebagai aksi untuk menutupi kepedihan di hatinya. "BAWA MEREKA KESINI, BARU AKU AKAN BERHENTI!"

Kedua matamu terpejam sejenak. Satu detik. Dua detik. Dan satu keputusan bulat kau buat di detik ketiga. Saat kau membuka mata lagi, kau tatap sang murid setelah memantapkan hati.

"Aku tidak ingin membunuhmu, Sasuke."

"Heh. Kau berkata seolah-olah bisa membunuhku kapan saja!" ejek Sasuke. Tatapannya tajam dan merendahkan. "Lagipula, jangan bertingkah seolah kau masih guruku. Sudah lama aku ingin membunuhmu... _Kakashi_."

Mendengar itu, tiba-tiba kau menyadari tiga kesalahan yang telah terjadi.

Pertama; keterlambatanmu untuk menghentikannya.

Kedua; kau harus meminta maaf pada Naruto dan Sakura. Atas beban yang seharusnya kau pikul sejak awal, bukannya membiarkan dua muridmu yang lain tertatih dengan menjunjung beban di bahu mereka berdua. Dan juga… mungkin, karena mereka akan kehilangan satu sahabat terbaik–atau musuh, entahlah, kau tak bisa memastikan lagi.

Dan... ketiga; kau **gagal**. Mungkin yang dikatakan Sasuke benar adanya, kau tak pantas menjadi gurunya karena kegagalanmu. Tak pantas dipanggilnya dengan sebutan '-_sensei_'. Kau gagal menjadi guru yang baik bagi mereka–Naruto, Sakura, dan Sasuke. Semua kekacauan ini adalah tanggung jawabmu karena tak mampu mendidik muridnya dengan benar.

Sebagai pemimpin Tim Tujuh, kaulah yang seharusnya memberikan akhir dari semua ini. Dan pada akhirnya, kau mengerti satu hal.

"Sekarang, aku mengerti–" Kau kembali bersuara. Sebelah tanganmu terangkat untuk menaikkan _hitai-ate_ yang menutupi mata kananmu, memperlihatkan sebentuk pupil sewarna merah dengan tiga _tomoe_ mengelilinginya. Mata yang identik dengan milik sang murid. "–bagaimana perasaan Hokage Ketiga yang tetap menyayangi Orochimaru."

Rasanya, sekarang kau dipaksa untuk menghadapi situasi dan posisi yang sama dengan almarhum Hokage Ketiga, seperti saat dia harus menghadapi Orochimaru di akhir hayatnya. Meski Orochimaru telah meninggalkan desa, mengkhianati dan membunuh teman-temannya, melakukan percobaan terlarang, bergabung dengan Akatsuki, dan setumpuk kejahatan lain yang membuatnya menjadi kriminal internasional, rasa sayang pada sang murid tetaplah hal yang sulit untuk dienyahkan.

Kau pun tahu bagaimana penderitaan yang harus ditanggung oleh sang Hokage saat menghadapi sang murid di medan pertempuran. Bagaimana beratnya membuat keputusan untuk menghabisi sang murid dengan kedua tanganmu sendiri.

Dan sebuah dengusan angkuh menyambutmu.

"Kalau begitu, sekarang kau akan bernasib sama dengannya," ujar Sasuke dingin. "Kau akan mati di tangan _mantan_ muridmu, Kakashi."

**.**

**~ UNDERSTANDABLE ~**

**.**

"Itu daftar nama _Genin_ yang akan menjadi muridmu, Kakashi."

Tanganmu meraih berkas-berkas data dalam satu klip yang diangsurkan Hiruzen Sarutobi, sang Hokage Ketiga, dari atas meja. Beberapa saat kau sibuk meneliti biodata tiga orang _Genin_ yang mulai hari ini akan menjadi rekan satu tim sekaligus murid yang akan kau bimbing.

Tim Tujuh.

"Uzumaki Naruto, ya," gumammu saat membaca berkas pertama yang berisikan biodata si lulusan murid Akademi paling urakan sepanjang masa. Kau menarik senyum simpul dibalik maskermu. Ah, apa ini takdir? Kau akan mengajar putra kandung dari gurumu, Minato Namikaze. Mungkin dengan cara inilah kau bisa membalas budi pada mendiang Hokage Keempat, dengan menjadi guru yang baik bagi Naruto.

"Ya. Aku menitipkan dia padamu," Hiruzen berpesan. Jari-jarinya tertaut di depan bibir. "Tolong kau awasi dia, Kakashi. Kau juga harus berjaga-jaga agar jangan sampai _Kyuubi_ di dalam tubuh Naruto lepas kendali."

"Ya. Saya akan menjaga dia, _Hokage-sama_."

Beralih pada berkas selanjutnya, foto seorang gadis cantik bersurai merah muda tercetak disana, di sudut kiri atas berkas kedua, dengan nama yang sesuai warna rambutnya. "Haruno Sakura," ucapmu, melafalkan nama si murid. Kedua iris obsidianmu membaca tulisan-tulisan di berkas itu.

Kunoichi_ dengan nilai gemilang, ya. Bagus juga ide Iruka, menggabungkan si murid pembuat onar dengan murid pintar__, _pikirmu geli seraya melihat riwayat hidup calon murid perempuanmu.

Ketika kau beralih pada berkas terakhir, foto berisi wajah angkuh dan dingin menyambutmu.

"Aku harap kau bisa mendidik mereka dengan baik, Kakashi. Dan, tentang Sasuke, dia memang memiliki masa lalu yang sulit, karena itu mungkin sikapnya sedikit rumit. Tapi, kau akan tahu nanti, dia sebenarnya anak yang baik."

Kau membaca biodata dan data statistik tentang kemampuan Sasuke. Mulai dari _speed_, _strength_, _strategy_, hingga _ability_ semuanya hasil terbaik dari seluruh _Genin_ seangkatannya. Hanya saja, _teamwork_-nya dibawah rata-rata. Oh. Tipikal murid yang individualis, eh?

"Saya mengerti."

"Aku yakin kau bisa menjadi guru yang baik bagi mereka," ujar sang Hokage. Seulas senyum terpatri di wajahnya yang arif.

Setelah menutup berkas-berkas itu, kau menyelipkannya dibalik rompi hijaumu. "Saya juga berharap begitu," katamu tulus. Kau pun membungkukkan badannya dengan hormat. "Kalau begitu, saya permisi, _Hokage-sama_."

"Ya."

**.**

**.**

**.**

Persis seperti ucapan _Hokage Ketiga_, Sasuke memiliki sikap yang rumit–kalau tidak mau dibilang tidak sopan, atau kurang ajar.

Dia tak pernah sekalipun memanggil orang lain dengan _honorifix_, dan otomatis selalu memanggilmu tanpa embel-embel _'-sensei'_ atau setidaknya _'-san'_ seperti murid-murid lainnya–hal yang bisa membuat orang lain mencapnya sebagai anak tidak tahu sopan santun.

Tapi, karena kau bukan tipe orang yang suka meributkan hal-hal 'sepele' seperti itu, kau pun tak ambil pusing dengan kelakuan Sasuke yang satu ini.

Sejak sebelum menjadi muridmu, kau tahu sejarah kelam yang tersimpan dibalik punggung Sasuke. Pembantaian seluruh anggota klan Uchiha oleh sang kakak, Itachi Uchiha, tentu bukan hal yang mudah dihadapi oleh seorang anak berumur tujuh tahun.

Kau bersimpati pada sang murid, dan mengerti bahwa dia telah terbiasa untuk hidup sendiri semenjak malam tragis itu, yang membuatnya sulit untuk mempercayai orang lain.

Namun, sebagai guru, dan sebagai orang yang peduli pada Sasuke, kau ingin membuatnya mengerti bahwa dia memiliki banyak teman untuk dipercayai. Sudah saatnya bagi Sasuke untuk melangkah keluar dari jurang kegelapan hatinya.

Setidaknya, itulah yang pernah terlintas di benakmu, walau hasil akhir yang kau dapat berbeda jauh dari prediksi awalmu.

Luka yang ada di hati sang murid tidak dangkal dan tak mudah untuk disembuhkan.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Mengajar Sasuke berbeda dengan mengajar Naruto atau Sakura.

Kau tak perlu khawatir mulutmu berbusa lantaran harus mengulang penjelasan sebuah jurus baru, seperti yang biasa kau lakukan pada Naruto. Karena dengan sedikit kata kunci dan sekali praktik saja, Sasuke langsung menangkap inti dari jurusnya–dan tinggal mengembangkannya menjadi jurus yang lebih sempurna, bahkan lebih dari apa yang kau ajarkan. Kau juga tak perlu membesarkan hati dengan memberi banyak dukungan serta kata-kata penghiburan layaknya yang biasa kau berikan pada Sakura. Karena kau tahu, hal semacam itu tak akan mempan pada Sasuke. Bagi si Uchiha itu, semua hal bisa diatasi dan semua kekuatan bisa dia dapat sendiri. Kau hanya perlu mengawasi dan memberi petunjuk sesekali, dan dengan sendirinya Sasuke akan berkembang melalui cara yang dia mengerti.

Tapi, diantara semuanya, yang paling sulit adalah memahami isi hati Sasuke.

Atau tidak–sebenarnya, isi hati Sasuke kadang terlihat sangat jelas.

Dendam. Ambisi. Kebencian. Kekuatan.

Masih sangat segar dalam ingatanmu, apa yang diucapkan sang murid tentang impian miliknya di awal perkenalan kalian sebagai anggota Tim Tujuh; membangun kembali klan Uchiha dan membunuh Itachi.

Dia tak menyebut ini sebagai sebuah impian, karena baginya itu bukan mimpi. Dia akan menjadikannya kenyataan.

Di kedalaman mata obsidian yang terkadang polos itu, kau merasakan kesungguhan di tiap kalimat yang monoton. Serta kebencian yang begitu transparan.

**.**

**~ UNDERSTANDABLE ~**

**.**

"Aku yang akan jaga malam ini. Kalian tidur saja," katamu pada suatu malam, saat baru saja kembali setelah memeriksa keadaan di sekitar tempat yang akan dipakai Tim Tujuh untuk bermalam. Tujuan kepulangan kalian masih jauh, dan sekarang terlalu larut untuk melanjutkan perjalanan. Lagipula, kalian butuh mengistirahatkan tubuh sejenak–terutama tiga muridmu yang sudah terseok-seok melompati dahan-dahan pepohonan.

"Eh? Tidak bergiliran seperti biasa?" Sakura bertanya, menatap dengan ekspresi bingung. Gadis bersurai merah jambu sebahu itu mendongak setelah menaruh beberapa ranting kayu yang akan digunakan untuk api unggun. Naruto ikut menumpuk beberapa ranting kayu diatas tumpukan ranting kayu, lalu menepuk-nepuk tangannya untuk menyingkirkan debu.

Seulas senyum kau perlihatkan. "Kalian pasti lelah. Misi kali ini memang lumayan berat," ucapmu. "Tidurlah dengan nyenyak. Aku akan berjaga semalaman."

Naruto dan Sakura saling berpandangan beberapa saat, nampak bimbang.

"Benar tidak apa-apa?"

Suara Sasuke menyela. Dia yang sedaritadi membisu, kini angkat bicara. Setelah membuat api dengan jurus elemen Api diatas tumpukan ranting, dia menatapmu tajam. Bibirnya kembali bersuara, "Jangan-jangan nanti kau malah ketiduran, dan kita malah diserang musuh secara tiba-tiba."

Ucapan itu sungguh membuatmu tercengang.

"Sasuke-_kun_!"

"Hei, Sasuke! Bicaramu itu tidak sopan, tahu!" Naruto membentak dengan nada tidak terima, dan dia malah mendapat lirikan maut dari sang Uchiha.

"Apa kau, _Dobe_? Aku tak asal bicara. Bagaimana kalau ucapanku tadi benar?"

"GRRRH! Kau…!"

"Sudah. Hentikan, kalian berdua." Kau mencoba melerai. Kadang kau tak habis pikir, bahkan di saat sedang lelah fisik dan mental sekalipun, Naruto dan Sasuke tak pernah kehilangan minat untuk bertengkar.

Tapi, kau tak bisa menahan diri untuk tidak tertawa kecil–hal yang membuat ketiga muridmu menatap dengan aneh. Ucapan Sasuke tadi menunjukkan kepeduliannya–padamu, juga teman-temannya. Yah, walau tak bisa diungkapkan dengan cara yang lembut dan frontal, namun itu lebih dari cukup bagimu untuk merasakan rasa sayang pada sang murid kian membesar.

"Baiklah, kita jaga bergiliran seperti biasa. Kalau aku sudah mengantuk, aku akan membangunkan salah satu diantara kalian untuk giliran jaga selanjutnya, oke?"

"OKE!" Naruto menyahut dengan semangat. "Dan karena aku tidak begitu lelah, giliran jaga kedua biar aku saja!"

"Iya, iya. Sekarang, kalian tidurlah."

Ketiga muridmu segera mencari tempat yang paling nyaman untuk mengistirahatkan diri dan meletakkan ransel mereka masing-masing di sisi tubuh mereka.

"Selamat tidur, semuanya!" Seperti biasa, Naruto berpamitan tiap kali hendak terjun ke alam mimpi. Dia menaikkan mantel sebagai pengganti selimut hingga ke batas dagu. Dan, tak butuh waktu satu menit baginya untuk terlelap. Sakura hanya bisa menggeleng-gelengkan kepala, sementara Sasuke hanya mendengus melihatnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian, Sakura dan Sasuke menyusul; lelap dalam tidur dengan sedikit wajah letih menggelayuti.

Naruto yang tertidur paling dekat denganmu sudah tak jelas posisi awalnya. Dia kadang mengigau keras, kadang kakinya menendang kesana-kemari tak karuan, dan posisinya bisa berbalik menjadi seratus delapan puluh derajat. Berbeda dengan Sakura yang tertidur di seberangnya. Gadis ahli cakra itu hanya sesekali bergelung dan tak mengusik sama sekali.

Lain pula dengan Sasuke. Posisi tidurnya nyaris tak pernah berubah, hanya terlihat naik dan turun dadanya yang mengisi udara di paru-paru dengan kontinu. Bahkan dalam kondisi tidur pun dia tampak waspada, dan kadang kala kau akan mendapati keningnya berkerut-kerut–seperti sedang bermimpi buruk. Dari bibirnya, dia sering bergumam sesuatu yang amat lirih yang tak terdengar olehmu.

Saat kau mendapati mantel Sasuke melorot, kau beranjak dan menaikkan mantel itu hingga ke bahu Sasuke, yang kembali menggumam dan bergerak sedikit.

Dan secara tak sengaja, kau mendengar apa gerangan yang diucapkan sang murid dalam tidurnya. Gumaman itu kurang-lebih hanya terdiri dari kata, 'Itachi', 'bunuh', 'balas dendam', dan 'mati'.

Dan kau hanya mampu merasakan sedih dan pedih di hatimu.

**.**

**~ UNDERSTANDABLE ~**

**.**

Sasuke yang menjadi muridmu adalah Sasuke yang dipenuhi rasa superior diantara rekan timnya yang lain, Sasuke yang selalu mengkalkulasi setiap langkah dan ucapan yang dia keluarkan, Sasuke yang keras kepala, Sasuke yang tidak banyak bicara, dan Sasuke yang terobsesi pada dendam serta kekuatan.

Dia yang selalu merasa tak membutuhkan bantuan orang lain, payah dalam kerjasama, dan sulit mengandalkan orang lain. Hal ini tak jarang membuat kesalahpahaman dengan orang lain; membuatnya sering bertengkar dengan Naruto, dan selalu menepis perhatian yang diberikan Sakura.

Namun, ada kalanya, kau merasa bahwa Sasuke mulai meyakini bahwa jalan dendam bukanlah jalan yang sesungguhnya ingin dia tempuh. Dengan mata kepalamu sendiri, kau bisa melihat dan merasakan bagaimana perubahan sikap sang murid. Dia yang awalnya menganggap bekerjasama dengan anggota Tim Tujuh sebagai sesuatu yang merepotkan dan membebankan, namun pada saat-saat tertentu, dia malah berjuang sekuat tenaga untuk melindungi teman-temannya, terluka saat berdiri menamengi mereka, bahkan nyaris meregang nyawa demi suatu perasaan asing di hatinya–yang kemudian dia tahu adalah rasa tak ingin kehilangan _lagi_.

Juga, kau merasa lega dan turut berbahagia atas perubahan itu. Keberadaan Naruto dan Sakura sebagai rekan setim membuatnya mulai merasakan bahwa menjalin hubungan dengan seseorang itu tak selalu berakhir buruk.

Dari balik novel bersampul oranye ini, kau hanya mampu diam-diam tersenyum.

**.**

**~ UNDERSTANDABLE ~**

**.**

Itu adalah siang yang panas seperti biasa. Kau dan Sasuke tengah menikmati waktu rehat kalian di sebuah kedai makan yang cukup sepi. Beberapa hari ini, kau melewatkan hari-harimu untuk memberikan latihan intensif demi mempersiapkan Sasuke di Ujian Chuunin Babak Ketiga melawan Sabaku no Gaara.

Dan, ngomong-ngomong tentang Gaara… saat latihan tadi, _Jinchuuriki_ dari Sunagakure itu mendatangi kalian. Kau bisa merasakan aura kebencian yang menguar begitu besar dari pemuda bertato '_Ai_' di dahinya itu, dan memutuskan bahwa Gaara memang berbahaya. Mungkin saat itu Gaara ingin menghabisi Sasuke, namun kau berhasil membujuknya untuk melakukannya saat pertarungan di Ujian Chuunin nanti. Hal ini mendesakmu untuk benar-benar membuat Sasuke siap mental dan fisik saat menghadapinya.

Sebelum meninggalkan kalian, Gaara mengatakan bahwa Sasuke memiliki mata yang sama dengannya–mata yang menyimpan dendam, haus akan kekuatan, dan dipenuhi kebencian. Dan, sepertinya, ucapan itu sedikit-banyak mempengaruhi Sasuke. Hal itu berdampak hingga membuat Sasuke seperti orang yang tidak fokus dan melamun terus, serta membuatnya lebih pendiam daripada biasanya.

"Sasuke."

"…"

"Sasuke."

"…"

"Jangan terlalu kau pikirkan ucapan Gaara tadi."

Tubuh Sasuke menegang sejenak. Dia menatapmu selama beberapa detik, lalu membuang muka; menolak menjawab. Diraihnya setusuk _dango_ yang ada diatas piring, lalu memakannya satu per satu.

"Apa hal itu sangat menganggumu, hm?"

Masih tak ada jawaban.

"Kalaupun itu benar, kurasa itu sudah kau ketahui dari dulu, 'kan?"

"Berisik! Ini bukan urusanmu!" sentak Sasuke akhirnya, sudah habis sabar mendengar serbuan pertanyaan darimu. Kau yang sudah menyelesaikan makanmu dalam sekejap mata, hanya duduk diam di hadapannya sambil membaca _Icha-Icha Paradise_. Namun, kali ini, kau tutup buku favorit itu, demi memberikan atensi penuh pada sang murid.

Bola mata Kakashi beralih, terpaku pada Sasuke yang menatapmu sengit. Ah, sulit juga mendapat perhatiannya, harus dibuat marah dulu. Fiuh.

"Atau jangan-jangan, apa yang dikatakan Gaara tadi tidak sepenuhnya benar, Sasuke?"

Sasuke mengerjap. Keningnya berkerut, menatapmu dengan bingung. Nampaknya, kata-katamu barusan adalah sebuah pemikiran baru baginya.

"Apa maksudmu?" tuntut Sasuke.

"Bahwa kau yang sekarang tidak hanya sepenuhnya diisi oleh kebencian dan dendam seperti yang selama ini kaukira," katamu kalem, seraya menatap muridmu dengan sorot mata pengertian. Tatapan Sasuke semakin bingung, sebelum akhirnya kau melanjutkan, "Karena kau sudah memiliki teman-teman yang mengisi hatimu."

Sasuke tersentak. Tanpa sadar kedua tangannya mengepal. Dia mendecih kesal. "Jangan mengatakan hal yang memalukan seperti itu, Kakashi."

Kau tersenyum. Nah, ini dia Sasuke yang seperti biasa. "Aku memang benar, 'kan?" ucapmu seraya tersenyum, meski kautahu senyummu tak terlihat oleh sang murid.

"_Urusai_."

.

.

.

Dua jam. Fiuh, kau terlambat lagi–seperti biasa. _Well_, tersesat di jalanan bernama 'kehidupan' memang selalu menyusahkanmu, eh? Atau lebih tepatnya, tersesat di alam mimpi serta dalam dunia _Icha-Icha Paradise_.

Akhirnya, kau sampai di tempat pertemuan Tim Tujuh. Kakimu mendarat diatas tiang didekat jembatan, tak jauh dari tempat ketiga muridmu tengah berdiri menunggu dengan ekspresi super bosan dan kesal mereka.

"Haaai. Selamat siang semuanya," sapamu riang seraya melambaikan tangan, mencoba memasang wajah seinosen mungkin. "Maaf, ya. Aku terlambat gara-gara tersesat di–"

"BOHONG!" –Adalah teriakan spontan, koor sempurna dari Naruto dan Sakura, yang terlontar bahkan sebelum kau sempat menyelesaikan kalimatmu. Mereka selalu kompak menudingmu berbohong tiap kali kau berkreasi 'mengarang indah' cerita perjalanan hidupmu–ralat, alasan keterlambatanmu.

Kau hanya tertawa kecil sembari menggaruk-garuk belakang kepalamu.

"_Sensei_ ini benar-benar keterlaluan! Kami sudah bangun pagi-pagi buta dan menunggu selama dua jam! DUA JAM!" omel Naruto panjang lebar, dengan bibir yang maju-mundur dengan tak teratur.

"Haha. Maaf."

"Seharusnya, kalau Kakashi-_sensei_ ingin minta maaf, jangan pernah terlambat lagi!" Kali ini, Sakura yang unjuk suara. Dia berkacak pinggang dengan tatapan kesal.

"Eh, sepertinya itu hal yang sulit..."

Sementara kedua muridmu menghujanimu dengan segala celotehan mereka, kau menatap kearah muridmu yang terakhir, yang tak berkomentar apapun atas keterlambatanmu yang entah sudah keberapa kalinya.

Dari ekor matamu, kau melihat Sasuke tak bergeming di tempat, hanya mendengus sembari melirikmu sinis. Jelas, dibanding dua temannya, dialah yang sesungguhnya paling benci disuruh menunggu. Hanya saja, dia tak suka mengekspresikannya secara verbal.

Namun, apa hanya perasaanmu saja, atau hari ini Sasuke terlihat lebih cemberut?

"Huh." Sasuke menegakkan punggungnya yang bersandar pada pagar jembatan. Sambil berbalik, dia berucap pelan. Kata-kata yang membuat Naruto dan Sakura tercengang. Bahkan membuatmu ikut terpana.

"_Baka sensei_."

.

.

Itu adalah kali pertama–dan mungkin yang terakhir–Sasuke memanggilmu dengan sebutan '-_sensei'_. Dan… ah, mungkin akan terdengar lebih indah jika tak ada imbuhan '_baka'_ didepannya.

**.**

**~ UNDERSTANDABLE ~**

**.**

Tatapan tajam yang terarah padamu membuatmu gamang, namun tetap saja kau harus melakukan ini. Di depanmu, Sasuke–yang seharusnya masih terbaring di ruang inap di Rumah Sakit Konoha–tengah terikat dalam benang tipis di sebuah pohon.

Hari ini adalah hari terburuk sepanjang perjalananmu sebagai pemimpin Tim Tujuh.

Bagaimana tidak? Sasuke dan Naruto baru saja bertarung diatas atap Rumah Sakit Konoha. Jika itu hanya pertengkaran main-main yang biasa mereka lakukan, tentu kau tidak akan sepanik sekarang. Faktanya, kedua bocah ini serius ingin mengetahui siapa yang lebih kuat dan siapa lebih lemah. Menggunakan _Chidori_ dan _Rasengan_ untuk menyerang satu sama lain–bahkan nyaris melibatkan Sakura. Jika saja kau tidak menghentikan mereka tepat pada waktunya, pasti semuanya akan lebih buruk, dan mungkin–kau tak ingin membayangkan ini–ada salah satu diantara mereka yang terluka.

Ini adalah awal perpecahan Tim Tujuh.

Bagaimanapun, kau harus bertindak sekarang. Kau tidak bisa lagi hanya mengawasi dari jauh. Inilah waktumu untuk turun tangan, entah seberapapun mereka keberatan dengan intervensi darimu.

"Lepaskan aku, Kakashi! Apa maksudnya ini?" bentak Sasuke garang. Dia memberontak, mencoba melepaskan diri dari jeratan benang yang melilit tubuhnya, namun gagal. Dan hal itu semakin membuatnya gusar.

"Sasuke, mungkin kita memang bukan manusia yang beruntung," katamu, memulai pembicaraan. Kau tidak suka bicara banyak, apalagi menasehati, namun kali ini kau merasa sangat perlu untuk melakukannya. "Aku tahu bagaimana rasanya kehilangan orang yang kita sayangi, karena dulu aku juga begitu. Aku hidup jauh lebih lama darimu, dan sudah melihat banyak bentuk kepedihan dan kesedihan di dunia. Tapi, balas dendam bukanlah jalan yang tepat untuk membalaskan rasa sakitmu. Bahkan setelah kau berhasil membalaskan dendam, kau hanya akan mendapatkan kehampaan."

Geraman lirih terdengar dari sela bibir Sasuke, namun dia tak lagi berusaha melepaskan diri; mulai merenungi kata-katamu.

"_Chidori_–" ucapmu, mulai melonggarkan benang yang mengikat Sasuke. "–diberikan padamu untuk melindungi teman-temanmu, bukan untuk bertarung dengan mereka."

"Walaupun kita bukan manusia yang beruntung, tapi nasib kita tidak terlalu buruk, 'kan?" Kau mencoba tersenyum, mencoba memberikan segala upaya yang kau bisa untuk membuat sang murid sadar bahwa dia disayangi, diinginkan, dan dilindungi.

"Karena kau masih memiliki teman-teman yang peduli padamu."

Sang murid melemas, tak lagi menampakkan aksi pemberontakan seperti tadi. Dia menunduk dalam-dalam. Mungkin dia menyadari bahwa perkataanmu benar adanya. Mungkin dia menyadari bahwa dia masih memiliki opsi lain untuk hidupnya, selain balas dendam yang telah mengakar kuat di dasar hati. Atau... entahlah. Kau hanya berharap, nasehatmu kali ini–sekali ini saja–akan dia dengarkan.

**.**

**~ UNDERSTANDABLE ~**

**.**

Hari yang kau takutkan tiba; Sasuke pergi dari desa.

Kau yang baru pulang dari misi dan baru melapor pada Tsunade harus menelan kenyataan ini. Apalagi, kenyataan bahwa hanya _shinobi-shinobi_ tingkat _Genin_–yang hanya satu diantaranya baru menyangdang pangkat _Chuunin_–yang mengejar Sasuke. Padahal, menurut informasi, ada kemungkinan Sasuke didampingi oleh anak buah Orochimaru.

Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Astaga. Astaga.

"Aku sudah melakukan upaya dengan batas minimum yang kita bisa," ujar Tsunade, wanita berambut pirang yang dikuncir dua itu penyandang gelar Hokage Kelima, seraya menyandarkan punggung ke sandaran kursi. "Kau sendiri tahu bagaimana keadaan desa kita. Kita sedang dalam keadaan darurat setelah penyerangan yang dilakukan Sunagakure dan Orochimaru."

Rasanya kau ingin menggebrak meja. Namun, kau mencoba meredam kekalutan; memilih untuk berbalik dan segera menyusul murid-muridmu.

"Hei, hei. Misimu sudah ditetapkan!" cegah Tsunade. Tangannya melambaikan kertas berisi misi level S yang menunggunya.

"Nanti aku akan kembali lagi. Jangan khawatir." Kau melambaikan tangan, lalu menutup pintu ruang Hokage dibelakangmu. Setelah keluar dari markas Hokage, kau men-_summon_ anjing-anjing _kuchiyose_ untuk melacak bau Naruto dan Sasuke.

.

.

.

Rintik-rintik air hujan turun dari langit kelabu, jatuh diatas daun-daun pepohonan yang kau lewati.

"Apa baunya hilang?" tanyamu, beralih pada sosok anjing kuchiyose yang memandu jalanmu.

"Tidak masalah. Tempatnya sudah dekat," jawab Pakkun, si anjing _kuchiyose_ yang mampu berbicara. Dia berbelok arah dan kau mengikutinya. Dengan meningkatkan kecepatan, kau telah mengira-ngira tempat apa yang menjadi tempat pertarungan dua muridmu.

Lembah Akhir.

.

.

.

Dan saat kau sampai, kau terlambat. Pertarungan sudah usai.

Disana hanya tinggal sosok tubuh berambut pirang yang terbaring di tepi sungai, memejamkan mata. Dadamu bergemuruh, dan sesaat darah luruh dari wajahmu melihat pemandangan itu. Buru-buru kau menghampiri Naruto dan memastikan keadaannya, mengecek detak jantung dan aliran darah di nadi dan...

Hanya pingsan. Satu helaan napas lega kau menghembuskan.

Pakkun mengendus sebuah _hitai-ate_ yang tergeletak di sisi tubuh Naruto, lalu mengangkat kepala. "Milik Sasuke," lapornya.

Diam menghembuskan eksistensi di sekitarmu. Sebelah tanganmu terjulur, meraih _hitai-ate_ milik Sasuke dan menaruhnya diatas perut Naruto, lalu mengangkat tubuh si _shinobi_ pirang yang masih tak sadarkan diri itu, menatapnya dalam.

"Kau sudah berusaha sekuat tenaga, ya," gumammu lirih.

Dengan hujan deras ini, mustahil melacak bau Sasuke. Tapi, jika kau memang mau, kau bisa mengejarnya sekarang–mungkin masih sempat. Menurut arah datang dan pergi, kau bisa memperkirakan arah kemana Sasuke pergi. Tapi, Naruto harus didahulukan. Kau tak tahu apa yang terjadi pada Naruto dan separah apa lukanya. Maka, kali ini, kau terpaksa mengalah; terpaksa melepaskan sang murid dari sela-sela jarimu.

Bukan berarti kau lebih menyayangi Naruto dibandingkan Sasuke. Bukan. Kau sama-sama menyayangi mereka sama besarnya. Sama dalamnya.

Kau amat menyayangi mereka bagai saudara, bahkan mungkin anak, yang sampai saat itu belum kau dapat. Dan betapa perihnya hatimu saat melihat perpecahan ini menjadi nyata di depan matamu.

"Sasuke..."

.

.

.

"_Oh. Siapa itu, Itachi-_san_?"_

_Itu adalah hari yang biasa, yang membawa pertemuanmu dengan si Uchiha bungsu._

"_Ini adikku. Namanya Sasuke Uchiha." Itachi Uchiha, juniormu di ANBU, memperkenalkan sang adik saat kalian kebetulan berpapasan di jalan di suatu sore yang cerah. Disamping pemuda jenius klan Uchiha itu, berdiri seorang bocah mungil yang menatapmu dengan ingin tahu dan senyum yang melengkung ramah di bibir. "Ayo, beri salam padanya, Sasuke."_

"_Salam kenal. Saya Sasuke Uchiha," ucapnya sopan seraya membungkuk sekilas kearahmu._

"_Haai. Salam kenal, Sasuke__-_chan_. Aku Kakashi Hatake__," kau memperkenalkan diri__.__Merundukkan kepala sedikit __agar wajah kalian sejajar, __dan __mengamati wajah Sasuke dengan saksama. "__Wah, dia mirip sekali denganmu, Itachi-_san_. Apa dia juga akan jadi _shinobi_ hebat sepertimu?"__ Iseng, kau melempar senyum pada Itachi yang masih kukuh dengan ekspresi __datarnya__._

"_Ya! Aku berharap, suatu hari nanti aku akan jadi sekuat _Nii-san_! Bahkan melebihinya!"__ Sasuke __menyambar pertanyaan itu, bahkan sebelum Itachi sempat membuka mulut__. __Ekspresinya hangat, tatapannya polos namun tegas. __Berbeda dengan sang kakak yang cenderung pendiam, Sasuke kecil nampak seperti gula kapas yang manis yang menggemaskan. Cerah ceria._

_Kau tersenyum melihat antusiasme itu. "Semangat yang bagus."_

"_Tidak, Sasuke. Kau adalah kau. Dan kau akan jadi hebat dengan caramu sendiri," Itachi membelai rambut raven sang adik, memberinya tatapan hangat penuh pengertian. Bahkan hanya dalam sepersekian detik itu, kau tahu bahwa Itachi sangat sayang pada si bungsu Uchiha itu._

"_Iya!" Sasuke mengangguk._

"_Apa kau akan masuk ke Akademi juga, Sasuke-_chan_?"__ tanyamu._

_Sasuke menganggukkan kepala lagi. "Tahun depan saya akan mendaftar menjadi murid disana," ucapnya riang. Kedua manik obsidiannya berbinar._

"_Semoga kau berhasil."_

"_Terima kasih, Kakashi-_san_!__"_

_Senyum Sasuke saat itu adalah satu diantara banyak cahaya yang menerangi Konohagakure. Dan pada detik itu, di dalam hati, kau berdoa agar senyum itu terus terlukis di bibir si bungsu Uchiha. Selamanya._

.

.

.

~ FIN ~

.

**Pojok Curhat/Comberan Author:**

**Oke. Ini lebih mirip _rambling_-an Kakashi daripada sebuah _fic_, ya, kufufu~ -_- *di-_raikiri*_ Semoga tidak membuat bingung, terutama karena alurnya yang loncat-loncat itu, orz.**

**_I__ love Team __7__ sooooo much! _Dan diantara semuanya, yang paling menggelitik keingintahuan saya adalah hubungan 'guru-murid' antara Kakashi dan Sasuke. Menarik sekali melihat cara dua orang ini cukup akrab, hehe. Sayang, 'keakraban' mereka jarang sekali diekspos–_ttebayoooo_~ *gelundungan* *ditampol***

**Ide awalnya, sih, ingin membuat _fic_ ini sebagai _fic_ humor atau err, sedikit _fluff_, tapi ujung-ujungnya jadi _fic _bernuansa _hurt/comfort _(atau malah gagal semua? A-ahaha -_-). Inilah dampak galau si _author_ kalau kangen Tim 7~ m(_ _)m *_shannarooed*_**

**Oke, semoga _oneshot _coughabalcough ini bisa mewakili kerinduan Team 7 Lovers dan SasuKaka or KakaSasu Lovers~ ;)**

_**Ne, ne~ Mind to review and concrit?**_

**.**

_**Presented from Hidden Heart Village. 02052012. 20:05 WIB.**_


End file.
